


Lost and Found

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [31]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkward Flirting, Crush at First Sight, Lost Pet, M/M, Neighbors, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #84: Pairing Order: RusAme / Rating: T / Prompt: Ivan's cat runs away from home and Alfred helps him find it. It's 3 AM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

"Misha! Misha?" Ivan crooned and called and ran down the street, the chilly morning fog drying up the tears on his face as he desperately wandered his new neighborhood, his anxious heart thumping out a nervous tattoo as he started to realize just how futile his search quickly became. The bizarre American roads didn't make much sense to him, laid out in curls and twists instead of logical blocks, his aimless wandering through the fog only making it worse. Lost and alone, Ivan clutched at his chest and eventually came to a stop, sniffling miserably when he just knew it would be pointless to continue searching for his beloved housecat.

The move to America put much strain on the Russian man, the customs different and the language still mostly new to him, the time zone to call home limited and unreliable. So far he had been doing alright, getting used to his new job and his new tiny house, some of his new American neighbors even brought him pies and lemonade and other such house warming gifts. Everything had been fine, until his one and only true friend ran past him through the door and out into the street, his fluffy cat disappearing in an instant before Ivan could do anything to stop him.

Resigning himself to reality, Ivan bowed his head sulkily and started to walk home, scrubbing bitterly at his eyes as he tried to think of a plan of action. He'd have to put out fliers, maybe call all of the animal shelters, maybe just pray that his cat would return home to him safely and in one piece and not crushed on the sidewalk. The very thought summoned more tears to him and he couldn't bear the weight of his sadness anymo–

"Howdy there, neighbor!" A cheery voice hailed him, an equally cheery man jogging past him in nothing but a light tank top and booty shorts, a sweat band on his wrist and headphones plugging up his ears. Ivan perked and quickly closed his bathrobe, shamed to remember he hadn't even put clothes on aside from the fuzzy robe before running out after his cat. Sucking in a breath, Ivan smiled weakly at the American, too tired and too stressed to have to play the pleasant game.

"Ah, hello…"

"Hey!" The American chirped back at him, a shit-eating grin on his face as he slowed to a jog, even running in place to stay close to Ivan. The Russian frowned and grimaced away, instantly uncomfortable now that the man had stayed to chat him up. "What're you doing out here so early?"

"Ah… It seems I cannot find my cat… He's an indoor cat, he ran out just a minute ago and I cannot find him anywhere," Ivan explained, embarrassed to explain the story to the stranger. Slowing to a halt, the American popped his ear buds out and asked Ivan to repeat himself, to which Ivan grumpily complied, relaying the story again now that the man was actually listening to him. How rude…

"Hey, uh… He isn't by any chance a big greyish brownish feller, is he? With a really really long tail and like, a creamy patch on his front?" The man continued, gesturing with his hands to indicate how long a tail would be relative to human size and where the patch of white might be around the neck. Frowning in confusion at the bizarrely accurate description of his precious baby, Ivan nodded slowly, the American grinning widely in return, a starry shine brightening up his visage. "Dude! A little dude like that was sitting on my porch when I left! He wasn't hurtin' anybody so I just left him there, he's gotta be yours! Come on, I'll take ya' to him!"

The American grabbed Ivan's wrist and took off back the way he came, Ivan helping and stumbling behind him from the shock of being dragged off so suddenly. They hurried to the stranger's house, Ivan frowning curiously when they turned down the street he had just moved to, his guide not paying Ivan any mind as they got closer and closer to Ivan's house… They crossed the street to the building directly across from Ivan's little place, the American bounding up the porch steps as Ivan remained quietly at the bottom. "Heeeere, kitty kitty kitty! Alfie wont hurt you, come out and give your daddy a hug! Heeere, kitty kitty…"

The man, Alfie– apparently, crouched down onto all fours, leaning forward to check under the porch swing, his ass lifting up high in the air as he searched, Ivan blushing somewhat when he got a glimpse of a very rounded and soft-looking ass. Distracting himself from his help and refocusing on the main objective, Ivan whistled for his baby and started to walk up the porch as well, yelping and almost tripping when something brushed up against his leg. "There he is!" The American cooed excitedly, scooping up the happily purring cat before he could run off again, Ivan gasping and gladly accepting the transfer when the nice American passed him over.

"Oh, Misha! I was so worried!" Ivan gasped and instantly coddled his baby, holding him close as the American smiled happily, letting Ivan enjoy his little reunion before speaking up again.

"My name's Alfred by the way."

"Alfred?" Ivan repeated, rolling the r out of habit and closing with a rough d. Alfred blushed, eyes slowly starting to widen as he stared at Ivan in his bathrobe with his cat. "Thank you so much for your help, how might I repay you for this?"

"Well uh… Coffee sounds great, actually. You look great, actually. I mean, wait, what?" The American started to babble, Ivan frowning at him before glancing down at himself, realizing with a gasp that the flaps of his robe had come open, his boxer briefs the only thing left to keep him modest.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" He panicked, but couldn't quite fix his appearance while simultaneously having an armful of cat. Alfred shook his head slowly, his eyes trained on Ivan's package in a very curious and intrigued manner.

"Nah, dont be… This is just helping me get a good idea of what I'll be working with later."

"Ah, what…?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment!


End file.
